


Gone

by LadyoftheDawn



Series: Those Damn Songs Made Me Do This [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDawn/pseuds/LadyoftheDawn
Summary: Inspired by a song named 'Dancing With Your Ghost' -- Sasha Sloan...Every night, he's dancing with his love...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Those Damn Songs Made Me Do This [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Gone

A luminous spot tinted high up on the black curtain of the night. Thousands of brilliant stars scattered around on its left and right, high above and down below. It was said that if someone with a vivid imagination squinted their eyes the right way, that someone will see those flecks resembled hundreds of pictures before their eyes. 

At the bottom of the masterpiece, a small town lied. In the dead of the night, the town was so quiet the symphony of the dark hour beasts could easily be heard.

At the edge of the town near a vast emerald lake, an old-looking apartment stood high from the ground. At the second floor, behind a crooked door sat a young man on his cheap worn-out bed. His head hung low between his bony shoulders. Hands clasped between his knees, trembling. The light switch was not on. The heater was no use and the late autumn chill stung his spine painfully. His hands were cold and numb, most part of his face had lost all feelings. A thin mist was created every once in a while as he exhaled, and it floated up to the ceiling then faded before he could blinked twice. 

A tiny silver radio box stuttered out static sound then tuned in to a melody. Then the melody turned into a song.

And the song went;

‘Yelling at the sky.’

,and, 

‘Screaming at the world.’

There was a figure stood between him and the curtainless window, blinded him from the moonlight, casting a long shadow over him. A frigid hand reached in then touched gingerly on his cheek, traveled down and down, lingered on his neck. With those freezing fingers, his nerve was woken up. The cold trail smoothed to his shoulder, to his upper arm then wrapped and tug gently. He stood up.

And the song went; 

‘Holding on too tight.’

,and,

‘Head up in the clouds.’

His left hand was pulled and placed on a strong shoulder, his right on a familiar waist. A curve he remembered accidentally touching every now and then, back on those day. He remembered how it felt under his fingers. How soft and smooth, yet strong and solid.

Their body stirred left and right as they stepped with the song. Chests brushed then parted then brushed again. He rested his heavy head down on the arc of that neck. Inhaling the warm-reassuring scent, his head felt a little lighter. Their pace was slow.

And the song went;

‘How do I love?’

,and, 

‘How do I love again?’

A gentle pushed at his hip and he spun. Swirling around himself, he missed the spot where his head was rested just a second ago. Like he was thinking out loud, the figure chuckled. The sound was low in that throat, vibrating out, and resounding in the silent room. He breathed out, long, when he was back into that welcoming embrace once more.

And the song went;

‘I stay up all night.’

,and,

‘Tell myself I’m alright.’

Sitting back on his bed, the figure followed beside him. Their arms brushed breezily, ghosting on each other. The mattress barely shifted by their weight. He dropped himself sideways, resting his head on that lap, hand circled tight around where the leg bent. Tears formed hotly in his eyes when the figure caressed his hair. The touch was light like the wind itself and it travelled down to his ear, to the nape of his neck then back up again. Repeated. Leave him shivered every time the hand went away. He closed his eyes.

And the song went;

‘Baby, you’re just harder to see than most.’

,and,

‘I put the record on, wait ’til I hear our song.’

The heavy lids of his eyes slowly raised. His head rested on a damp pillow of his tears. The smell still lingered but so light it could have been his imagination. From his teary eyes, the room was a blur.

And the song went;

‘Every night I’m dancing with your ghost.’

,and,

‘Every night I’m dancing with your ghost.’

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my fist-ever angsty fic.  
> What do you think? Leave a comment down below! :)
> 
> Also, Kudo(s) are welcome <3


End file.
